pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
– Use this forum to request frogs from other members. - Fizzisist 17:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) '' (most recent requests are at the top) 1: Just fill out the form below to make a request. Please place your request at the ''top of the list'' by inserting a new row (left click on the row just below the header row, right click any cell, go to row-->insert row above, fill in according to the column headings). 2: '''ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, and their username behind, or just the date at least to indicate it was sent. The table looks cramped now, but when you open to edit it will open up. (If nothing is needed in return, simply delete the row after sending) ```````````` Jan 16th 2011 Hi there. I'm really looking for any lanterna please to complete Frog-O-Lanterns. Willing to trade any frog(s) you need (I'm level 15) Thank you so much ID shazapoo ```````````` Hello, I'm requesting a white picea floresco for the set this week. I'm only level ten but I'm absolutely willing to trade anything up to that level. Thanks all. Plus ID: elauris ```````````` Jan 16, 2011 Hey fellow frog collectors. I am looking for a white picea floresco for this weeks set. Im only at level 11 so I cant get one. If you need any frogs that I have I would b emore then happy to trade or just give away to help a fellow frog collector. Thanks! My id is lauren19880 ``````````` Jan. 16, 2011 Hello, I am also looking for a Floresco and a Lanterna--sorry, I couldn't get the form to work. I am only on level 10, but I have Glacio, Tribus, glass and chroma to trade. Your help is much appreciated! +Plus ID is griffleclaw ```````````` I could really use a White Picea Floresco. I can trade for anything up to level 13. I have Tribus, Glacio, and Lanterna as well as glass and chroma frogs. My username is tojushiro. Sorry, I couldn't figure out the boxes. +Plus ID: doksandman Frog requesting: White Picea Floresco Willing to trade: Anything you want, but I'm only level 10 THANKS!!! ``````````` Hi everyone, happy frogging? I am olagirl2000, and I am currently very desperate for a white picea fluoresco, but I'm only level 11. If you send me that white picea floresco, I will send you 3 frogs, because you will be soooooo kind. Hi, I just sent you one, Enjoy! Violinagin 21:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ```` Hi my name is TomTom94le and I need a White Picea Floresco, or any Lanterna. I can get any frog up to and including level 11, including Glacio and Tribus. I don't really know how this whole thing works...could someone help me? o.O Hello, I just sent you a floresco, I'll send you a Lanterna when it gets shipped from my mailbox Violinagin 21:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ````` I would love to have a glacio or lanterna or tribus, since I have no idea how to get them. You have to forgive me I'm new at this game, but begining to get into it. My name is warrupdog. Thanx in advanvce-- whit chroma tribus sent on 1/11/11 from inky scribbles I am dtang2, 5th on the global leaderboad for coins, add me in plus and message me for a frog(sorry, only got legendary frogs) in my email: darrenaa.k.a.rednar@hotmail.com edit: People, please, do not remove other people requests before they are sent. Hi I'm savewhales22 on pocket frogs. i need a tangelo viola velatus. i will reward with a frog i have. i couldnt figure out how to do a box so i wrote my message here. please send me one!!! hey savewhales22, im reegie26 and i could probably send you a tangelo viola velatus, do you have a lanterna frog? Hi I'm pokibesi, I am looking for any lvl 14-16 frog. I will supply you with any frog you require :) {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 216px; width: 680px; " request |'Requester's' +Plus ID |'Frogs Requested' |'Frogs To Be Traded' |'Sent Date' |'Sender's' +Plus ID |'Frog(s) Sender Desires in Trade' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from requestor)' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from sender)' |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| tiina14 | style="vertical-align: top;"| white picea floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any frog up to and incl. lv 12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| needed for weekly set, thx in advance! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| chiweifan | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any frog except Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Jan 16 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Bezoar | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thank you ! Bezoar ! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy! |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| lauren19880 | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco or Any Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/16/2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| chiweifan | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy ! |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| BallaB716 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything up to level 6, lanterna, glacio, tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/16/2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Liza0714 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Would love to get any Glacio :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks in advance | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Bitdy | style="vertical-align: top;"| any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Jan 16 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Bezoar | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks!! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| kreaz1023 | style="vertical-align: top;"| any ludo/lanterna frogs | style="vertical-align: top;"| anything up to level 12, Thanks!! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Jan 16 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Bezoar | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Both sent. Enjoy |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| ImGert | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco please! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything up to level 10 (: | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ctaward | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Glaceo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any other frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| jan 15 | style="vertical-align: top;"| forgetafteruse | style="vertical-align: top;"| Could I please have a White Picea Floresco? (: | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| noahkalifungo | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco (2 if you are generous ;) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any species up to level 11, inc. glass, chroma, laterna, glaceo, tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Jsunshine874 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Lanterna or Glaceo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any species up to level 9 | style="vertical-align: top;"| jan 15 | style="vertical-align: top;"| moxSapphyre | style="vertical-align: top;"| don't need to send anything back | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| enjoy |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| lizmcdaniel | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any species up to lvl 12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| jan 15 | style="vertical-align: top;"| moxSapphyre | style="vertical-align: top;"| don't need to send anything back | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| enjoy |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| bzchengzero | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any species up to lvl 10 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 15 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Chiweifan | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Got it, thanks Chiweifan! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| dlx716 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Amfractus | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/15/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| chiweifan | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thank you, Chiweifan! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| SpyderVenom420 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Lanterna, | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any species up to Level 16 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/15/2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| chiweifan | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| I will bread anything you want. | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| mooseboy62 | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any species up to Level 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 15 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| lilitoe | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| okFun | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Tribus, Glacio, Lanterna plz | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/14 | style="vertical-align: top;"| BallaB716 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Azure Bruna Cesti | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thank you | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| BallaB716 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Azure Bruna Cesti (Need to complete this set) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any up to level 6 and Lanterna, Glacio, and Tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"| 15 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| Nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks in advance | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Idony | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Floresco, Any Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything Lvl 13 or lower, glass and chroma | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/14 | style="vertical-align: top;"| BallaB716 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco, any Calvaria | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything Lvl 14 or lower, glass and chroma | style="vertical-align: top;"| 14 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| NatPagle; chiweifan | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Calvaria done, Thanks NatPagle!! Floresco done, Thanks chiweifan!! | style="vertical-align: top;"| sent calvaria. sent floresco. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| kristianbauer | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything Lvl 11 or lower, including glass and chroma. | style="vertical-align: top;"| 15 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| Nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| I'll breed anything you want. :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| |-